


Be The Light

by 1CharlitFlair_5



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharlitFlair_5/pseuds/1CharlitFlair_5
Summary: I wrote this back in 2019
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Original Female Character(s)





	Be The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Tumblr

Ali sat in the men’s locker room staring into space. After years of hard work and dedication he thought he finally reached the top of the mountain but unfortunately he was pushed right off and into the dirt.

He had it. His hands were literally on the briefcase but once again someone got in the way of him fulfilling his destiny.

As he sat on the floor, watching wrestlers piling in and out of the locker room, some telling him he was robbed, some telling him he deserves better, others laughing at him, he waited until the entire room was empty before attempting to get up and shower.

He didn’t.

Ali tried, but he just didn’t feel like moving, he didn’t feel like getting up and leaving, he just wanted to sit there.

And so he sat, he sat until he heard a knock on the door.

“Ali? Are you still in there?”

Ali’s ears slightly perked up at the sound of his girlfriends voice.

“Yeah I’m here” he said.

He watched as the door opened and his girlfriend peeked her head inside.

“I was waiting for you but you never came, what’s wrong?”

She knew she didn’t need to ask IF anything was wrong because it was obvious that something was. Ali was always smiling, he was always a man of positivity and joy, which is why she fell in love with him in the first place but right now? He wasn’t himself.

“Just thinking”

“About what?” She asked as she came in the room and sat down next to him.

Immediately Ali wrapped her up in his arms. “The match. I had my hands on the briefcase and then everything went downhill”

She kissed his shoulder as she leaned her head on it. “I’m sorry love. I know how hard you worked for this, and to have it snatched away from you must be one of the worst feelings ever. But I don’t want you to give up, I want you to keep fighting cause one day you’ll get exactly what you want. I mean look at Kofi, it took him eleven years to get where he wanted to be but he finally got there and now he’s the WWE champion”

“I know you want it bad enough and I know one day they’ll see that too”

Ali smiles softly and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. “I don’t deserve you”

She smiled back at him. “You don’t but it’s ok I’ll stay”

Ali laughed as he pulled her up with him and stood up “Well that’s a relief cause I don’t think I’d make it without you”

“You never have to worry about that cause I’ll never leave you’re side” she said as he took her hand in his and walked out of the building.  
Ali was still a bit upset about the match but he knew as long as his girlfriend stayed by his side everything would be ok.

And he’d get that title eventually.


End file.
